Twisted
by davidsun
Summary: What if Handsome Jack was an ally, instead of a foe? What if, during his rise to the president of Hyperion, he had remained a good guy? What if Lilith was the antagonist? Rated T for some language and violent themes.
1. On The Train

What if Handsome Jack was an ally, instead of a foe?

. . .

They had all rendezvoused at the train station, ready to board. The four Vault Hunters lulled about, making small talk and familiarising themselves with each other. As the train slowly skidded to a stop, they stopped and turned to board. Axton, the bold Commando, went first. Following him were Maya, the graceful Siren, Salvador, the short but loud Gunzerker, and Zer0, the mysterious Assassin.

"Hmm," Axton said, when they all got on. "Seems like what we're here for." The four were on the train because of a man named Jack, who had hired them. As they looked around, they saw Hyperion Loaders and personnel lounging about. One of the men, seeing them, perked up and walked over.

"You Vault Hunters?" he asked, and when they nodded, he smiled. "Perfect! Jack's been looking for you. He's located thataway."

He pointed toward the door leading to the train car left of them.

As they gathered around the door, they looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Axton, after a while, groaned and took leadership. He opened the door.

They crowded into the room and were confronted by the back of a chair. The chair slowly turned around, revealing a handsome figure. He stood up. His face was smooth, with a chiseled nose and strong jaw. He spread his hands in welcome.

"Heya, kiddos. You the Vault Hunters I hired?" he asked.

"Axton, at your service," Axton said,with a casual salute.

"I'm Maya," Maya said, tilting her head.

"Hola, Jack!" Salvador said. "Salvador's the name!"

Jack cringed a bit at the volume.

Zer0, standing off to the side, said nothing. As Jack turned his attention to him, Zer0 displayed the "zero" emoticon on his mask.

"Uhmm..." Jack began. He turned to the other Vault Hunters. "Doesn't say much, does he?"

Axton frowned. "Not much, but he's a pretty good guy. His name is Zer0."

Jack turned to Zer0, then back to Axton, the looked at Zer0 again.

"Alright, ehm, that's cool. I guess," Jack said. There was no doubt that the assassin made him feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Zer0 stiffened.

 _"I see something there/A bright light in the distance/Quickly! Turn around!"_ Zer0 called. Jack and the others turned in a panic.

None of them saw the explosion coming.


	2. Claptrap's Metaphorical Ship

"Great. Dead Vault Hunters."

Maya woke to the obnoxious voice, every bone in her body aching. She slowly sat up, holding her head.

"Uh...what?" she mumbled.

Her eyes caught sight of a moving entity, and as her mind cleared, she realized it was a robot. It turned toward her and jumped.

"Wait!" the robot cried. "You're not dead! YES! I can finally get out of this place! Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has arrived!"

Maya shifted her gaze from the annoying little robot - Claptrap - to something else in the snow. It stirred, and the small form of Salvador emerged from the whiteness.

"Ugh!" Sal muttered. "What a ride!"

Claptrap turned toward Sal. "Another living Vault Hunter?! This is the best day ever!"

Then, the forms of Axton and Zer0 emerged, Axton slumped over Zer0. Claptrap cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Okay! Now that everyone's finally here, let me introduce myself. I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or they would if any of them were still around. Or had existed in the first place!"

"God dammit, can someone turn that freaking thing off?"

Jack stumbled into the group, coughing. Claptrap took one look at him and whooped for joy.

"Jack! Thank god you're here! Now I definitely can get off this glacier!"

Jack wiped at his mouth. "First an exploding train, now this? Worst. Day. Ever."

"Aw, come on, buddy!" Claptrap said. "I can't be all that bad!"

" _Believe me, Claptrap/You really are annoying/Please just stop talking_ ," Zer0 muttered under his breath.

Fortunately, Claptrap heard him.

"Okay! Follow me, then!"

The little robot turned and headed toward what looked like a giant pile of wreckage.

"Hmm," Jack said. "Now I know why Lilith destroyed all the Claptrap units. Well, except this one."

"Wha-who?" Axton slurred as he regained some consciousness.

"Lilith. The Siren. The girl who wants to wipe out Hyperion at all costs?" Jack said.

"Wait a minute-what?" Maya asked. "Another siren?"

"Yep," Jack said. "But you don't want to meet this one. She went power hungry after she heard about the Vault. Managed to alienate all her friends, too."

Suddenly, his voice grew ominous, and the Vault Hunters saw another Jack under the facade of confidence, a protective and fatherly one.

"That bitch is going to pay," he growled. "She took my daughter too, to charge the Vault Key."

All except Zer0 (nobody could tell what he was staring at) stared at Jack, more than a little shocked. He turned, a smile coming back to his face.

"Come on, pumpkins!" he said. "My little Angel'll be fine. But Lilith will pay, believe me."

Claptrap, now at the wreckage's doorstep, waved a hand.

"Hellooooo!" he cried. "Come on over!"

They all hurried over.

"Just a little added security," Claptrap said. "It's better to have some extra protection against those bullymongs, or they'll rip your eyes out!"

"Umm, it might be just me, but why do I think that that's about to happen?" Axton asked, now recovered.

Claptrap rolled around his den, showing them his things.

"...and I keep a pistol in the cabinet over there," he concluded, "but I don't think we'll be needing that anytime soon. This place is safe."

A roar sounded in the distance.

"Eek!" Claptrap hid inside his robot body.

Without any notice, a giant bullymong jumped into the den.

"Aaaaaah!" Claptrap yelled and tried to run, but the monster was too fast for him. It grabbed him and pulled his eye out.

"MY EYE!"

"Told ya guys! I freakin' told ya!" Axton called through the noise.

The bullymong roared again, and leaped out of the den. Claptrap fell to the ground and immediately began scrambling for something. They gathered around him, and he said, "The gun! The gun in the cabinet!"

Jack got there first, and gave out the guns to everyone there.

"Everyone alright?" he asked, and they all nodded, except for Claptrap.

"We need to get my eye, or else I can't see!"

Jack sighed. "Or," he suggested, "we could go to my base, Opportunity, through this fast travel station and get you fixed up."

Claptrap perked up.

"That sounds a lot better! And safer! And shorter! Let's go!"

Jack accessed the Fast Travel Station, but frowned.

"Dammit!" he said. "This freaking thing isn't working!" He turned to the others. "Guess we're gonna have to go the long way."

And so the six figures set out, unaware of the adventure that had just begun.


	3. Angel and Hammerlock, Ho!

The group of six trudged their way through the glacier, with the occasional few minutes of action and "oof" s from Claptrap. As they neared Frostbite Crevasse, Claptrap said, "You know what? I shall be your fearsome leader, guiding you through this forsaken place. And you shall be my minions!" A voice called suddenly, cutting him off.

"Hello?"

Jack, who had been slumped against an icy wall, immediately stood up straight. He furiously tapped his arm, trying to get his ECHO working.

"Jack? Are you there?" the voice called again.

"Angel! Angel, baby, I'm here!"

"Oh, thank god!" Angel said. "I haven't heard from you in hours. I assumed that you had died."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Jack replied. "I rounded up the Vault Hunters, but someone blew up the train."

Angel frowned. "Lilith did that. Saw it as a good opportunity to get rid of you, so she blew up the train. Luckily, I can guide you and the Vault Hunters through this place, because Lilith doesn't come to me often, except when she wants to check up on the Vault Key's progress."

As they talked, Axton looked over at Maya.

"So...this Angel...she's Jack's daughter?"

Maya nodded. "Yup. Lilith is probably using her as an expendable resource to charge the Vault Key."

Suddenly, Claptrap screeched, hiding. "I see my tough-looking minions, and a very handsome robot! That means that whoever has my eye is very close!"

The bullymong that so rudely took Claptrap's eye slammed down from the top of an icy mountain, roaring and bellowing.

"Oh fuck!" Maya yelled. "It's a Badass!"

The four Vault Hunters and Jack, however, pounded the giant bullymong to dust fairly easily.

"Perfect!" Claptrap said, coming out of his hiding spot. "Retrieve my eye for me, will you guys?"

Zer0 appeared beside the eye and picked it up, examining it. He reached for Claptrap, but the robot scuttled out of reach.

"Much as you'd like to jam your fist into my skull, optic surgery is best left to professionals. My pal Hammerlock in Liar's Berg can fix me up, allon-sy!"

Zer0 shrugged and put the eye into his pocket. They all followed Claptrap, Sal muttering, "What in the hell is an allon-sy?"

As they got to the top of the hill, they encountered a firmly locked door.

"Umm...Angel, a little help?" Jack called.

"Let me help you get that," Angel replied. "Executing phase shift."

The door clicked open, revealing the way to the Southern Shelf.

"There we go," Angel said.

Claptrap spoke up. "Uhm, let me know when you're ready to go to Sir Hammerlock, minions."

Jack looked at him. "We're ready." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Oh, and by the way, robot? Don't call me minion. Ever."

Claptrap shivered. "Uh...okay! Whatever you say, Jackie!"

"Nope! None of that, either!" Jack retorted.

"Uhh...Jackster?"

"Yeah...no."

"Just Jack...then?"

"Mm, yeah," Jack said. "Works for me."

. . .

After some walking and shooting, the Vault Hunters, Claptrap, and Jack made it to Sir Hammerlock.

Right before they got there, though, a voice chimed into their ECHOs.

"Heya, killers. Thought I'd killed you in that explosion, but guess not." It was Lilith. She continued. "Just wanted to tell you that siding with Jack was a bad idea, and that you never should've come to Pandora."

"Aaaaaand that's Lilith, folks!" Jack said. "Charming, isn't she? Don't listen to anything she says, though. Bitch's crazier than the psychos roaming around out here. Even her closest friends left her. Mordecai, Brick, hell, even Roland left her when they realized what she had become."

"Sounds like a great person," Axton said sarcastically.

"Believe me, kiddo," Jack said. "She isn't."

Suddenly, another voice shoved its way into their ECHOs.

"Boys, it's Captain Flynt!" the voice yelled. "I just spotted my Claptrap unit at Liar's Berg, and it seems like he's brought a couple of friends! Get 'em!"

"Oh, yeah, Captain Flynt," Claptrap said. "He used to keep me as his torture doll back when I was hiding from Lilith. We played games, like 'Pass the Blowtorch' and 'Don't Get Dunked Into the Bowl of Acid'! I was really good at the first one."

When they got to Hammerlock's place, they found that bandits had overrun the town.

"Say, Vault Hunters, and...is that Jack?" a crisp and English voice rang in their ECHOs, recognized as Sir Hammerlock. "Could you give me a hand in ridding this town of Captain Flynt's bandits?"

The five brandished their weapons, and soon, the bodies of dead bandits littered the floor.

"Alright!" Claptrap said, leading the way to Hammerlock.

"Oh, fecal matter," Hammerlock said with an irritated tone. "Is that-"

"Hey, Hammerlock," Claptrap said. "Since my minions-" One look from Jack was all it took. "My minions and Jack, I mean, just saved your town, why don't you do your bestie Claptrap a favor and repair my eye?"

"Sigh..." came Hammerlock's voice through the ECHO. "I suppose I am in your debt now. Come to me, and I shall restore Claptrap's sight."


	4. Roland

After Sir Hammerlock basically jammed his fist into Claptrap's skull and restored his eyesight, Jack attempted to access the fast travel station, to no avail.

"Damn," Jack cursed. "This thing must be broken!"

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with the station," Axton said.

Jack turned to him. "I know," he replied, irritated. "I meant the gadget on my arm, Dum-Dum. Guess we're going to have to go the long way. Again."

After protecting Claptrap, letting him get beat up, walking, and all in all escorting Claptrap to his ship, the five group members encountered Captain Flynt.

"It's our new torture dolls, boys! Captain Flynt shouted. " Let's turn up the heat!"

"Yeah, how 'bout a 'hell no'?" Jack said. "As Captain Flynt jumped down, Jack pressed something on his arm gadget, and a laser beamed out of it, hitting Captain Flynt full force in the face. The captain slumped to the ground, now devoid of his head.

" Ohhhhhhh, so that's his skill! " Axton commented. "Y'know, at first, I didn't know what his skill was, cuz, you guys know, we all have our skills, and so, I thought Jack's skill was just, you know, talking...but it's not, so, now I know!"

"Uhhh...yeah, thanks for that," Jack said dryly, heading over to where Claptrap's ship was.

"There she is!" Claptrap said. "Me mighty vessel! Lower her, ye salty dog!"

After lowering the boat, they gathered around Claptrap.

"Now," the robot said. "Let us set sail for Opportunity!"

. . .

"The name's Roland. It's nice to finally meet all you Vault Hunters."

Maya, Salvador, Zer0, Axton, and Roland were all in Jack's office. Jack himself had gone to repair his arm gadget.

After a few brief introductions, Roland got right to business. "As you may have heard," he said, "Lilith has gone crazy and stole Jack's daughter to charge the Vault Key. We have to come up with a plan to stop her from wiping out Hyperion and Pandora in the process."

" _So it's really true/A Siren that lost her mind/Could prove a challenge_ ," Zer0 murmured.

"Oh yeah, about Lilith," Maya said. Even though she did go crazy, she didn't seem like that bad of a person, y'know, being a Siren and all. Why did you leave her?"

Roland's face contorted in a frown. "It was the right thing to do. Lilith was a good person, but it seemed that the desire for the Vault trumped the desire to do good. It's one hell of a sad story."

"Well, let's hear it!" Sal suggested.

Roland looked at him,then shrugged. "Might as well," he said. "But I should probably let Jack tell you. He was there, after all."

"And I'm here now, too!" Jack declared, strolling in.

. . .

 **Some time ago**

. . .

"Wait...what? That's it? That... little thing. The hell did..."

Jack stared at the glowing thing, a little confused. "Ohh...What kinda weapon..."

As he was about to touch the thing, a woman in red phasewalked into the room.

"Heya, handsome."

"Lilith! What the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked.

Instead of answering him, Lilith punched him, knocking him out, and took the thing for herself. She looked up and saw Athena, the Vault Hunter, kneeling a little bit to the left of Jack, looking at him with concern. But before either of them could do anything, Lilith was lifted up on the ground and seated on a chair. The glowing thing shone into her eyes, like a vision. As Athena watched, shocked, Lilith began laughing.

"I see it! I see how we can wipe Hyperion from the planet! The Warrior!"

Athena lunged toward the red figure and cut the glowing circle in half with her sword, but before she could do anything else, Lilith had stood up, startled, and phasewalked out of the room.

. . .

"It was harsh, I know, but I forgave Lilith for what she did," Roland said. "It was when she kidnapped Angel and started a cult that I realized that she had changed. She had become a monster."

"She punched me in the nose too!" Jack said. "Right on the bridge of the nose, but I didn't think much of it, and (basically) forgave her until, like Roland, she took my daughter."

"Wait wait wait," Maya interrupted. "A cult?"

"Yeah," Roland said. Her cult consists of bandits who think that she's a god. They call her the Firehawk."

"What about when you first met Jack?" Sal asked.

"To be honest, I didn't trust him at first. We all had a reason to hate Hyperion, but Jack proved me wrong. He showed me and Mordecai and Brick that he-and Hyperion-actually aren't bad."

"Thanks, buddy," Jack said. "You know that means a lot to me."

Suddenly, a bright purple light flashed, and a figure in red could be seen.

"What the-" came Roland's voice through the light. "Whoever it is, they've got me!"

Then, as the Vault Hunters and Jack drew their weapons and trained their guns on the pulsing light, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. It was gone.

But so was Roland.


	5. Hunting the Firehawk

"What the- where the- who-" Axton stammered.

"God dammit!" Jack shouted. "It must've been Lilith! It must've!"

"Jack's right, amigos!" Salvador put in. "That bright flash!"

"Well then, what are we doing standing here?" Maya asked. "We gotta go save him!"

"Hold up!" Jack said. "Don't go rushing in. She may be tough. Make sure you do side quests and get better before you take her on. And I'll be sending Angel to help, too."

Axton shrugged. "Nah. I'm pretty sure we can handle her. And thanks."

. . .

The Vault Hunters, their numbers now reduced to four, set out to find Lilith. Jack stayed behind because he needed to watch over his city, and Claptrap got too comfortable at his little hideout at Opportunity. As they got to Frostburn Canyon, they discovered that Lilith, alias the Firehawk, was locked in battle with bandits.

" _Hmm_..." Zer0 muttered.

The voice of Angel rang in their Echos.

"Jack sent me to help. If you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks, Angel, but I think we can handle this," Maya said.

Wait. I have an idea!" Axton said.

"Oh really?" Maya smirked. "That's a first."

"No, no, really now." Axton said, a little miffed. "We can follow those bandits. They seem to be leading us right to Lilith!"

"Alright, alright, not bad," Maya replied. "I'll give you credit for that one."

"Wait a minute. Where are Salvador and Zer0?" Axton asked, looking around.

Zer0 coughed, and they both turned to him. He and Salvador stood by the opening of a cave, guns drawn and bandits sprawled occasionally on the ground.

"Oh," Axton said. "There they are. Hey guys! What did we miss?"

"All the fun, cabron!" Salvador shouted. "Come on! Vamanos! Lily's not going to hunt herself!"

The four headed into the caves, following the bandit signs.

. . .

"Is that her?" Maya whispered.

They had stumbled into the Firehawk's Lair only to discover that Zer0 had singlehandedly killed all of the bandits stealthily. They all had turned toward him, astonished, but all he had done was put a finger to his mask. " _Shhh_."

They had snuck to the center platform, where a figure was standing with her two bruiser bodyguards.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it is," Salvador tried to whisper back.

"Shush, goddamn!" Axton hissed. But it was too late.

The red figure looked up, startled. "Wha-"

Sal jumped toward her, guns drawn and ready. "Yaaahhhhhhhh!" he yelled.

 ** _Thump_**.

Sal hit the ground headfirst, tumbling into the wall. Lilith had phasewalked to the other side of the platform.

Zer0 groaned. " _Nooooooooo_..."

Axton and Maya looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped out from their hiding spot, ready to fire. Sal stood up groggily and joined them.

Lilith turned to them calmly. "If it isn't Jack's Vault Hunters. You looking for Roland? Well, he's not here. Yeah, I know, you think I'm the bad guy here. But you're wrong. You see, you're actually the bad guys here. Hyperion is a horrible organization, and Jack is definitely not the best of people. Don't you see? Join me instead, and we can get rid of Hyperion."

The three shook their heads. "No way," Maya said. "You may be a Siren, but you're no hero. You don't care about anything else. That's why everyone left you! And besides, why are you so hell-bent on destroying Hyperion?"

Lilith shrugged. "I hated Jack the moment I met him up on Elpis, Pandora's moon. He seemed like the type of person who would do anything to get to the top. And i couldn't let him get to the vault and the Warrior before me. So I made it my goal to get rid of him and his company. It's not like he's convinced me to do anything else since. All he's done is take away everything I loved."

"No, you've got it all wrong!" Axton muttered. "You're the one that alienated everyone!"

Lilith turned on him. "Shut. Up. I'm the one doing the right thing: ridding this world of Hyperion and their stupid leader. So, I guess that means taking you out, too."

. . .

" _Between you and us, that thing that killed you is a total dick. Please disregard this message if you committed suicide."_

"Ugh," Axton groaned, digistructing from the Hyperion New-U station. "Jeez. This is gonna be hard, isn't it?"

He slowly started walking back to the Firehawk's Lair, but the New-U started sputtering again. The short form of Salvador slowly digistructed.

 _"So, how was the dying?"_

"Great, it was just great," Salvador said. "This is going to be a tough one, amigo."

"Oh, what's up, Sal," Axton said. "You died too?"

The New-U station whirred once more, and Maya digistructed.

" _Hyperion hopes your death was a learning experience, but wouldn't mind if you made the same mistake just a few more times just to be sure."_

"Oh, damn," Axton said. "Now there's just Zer0. I don't even think Lilith knows he's there."

"Hey," Maya said. "That sucked."

"Yeah. But we're waiting on Zer0."

"No, we can go back. I don't even think Lilith knows he's there."

Suddenly, as Maya spoke those words, the New-U station started digistructing.

" _Permanent death? Schmermanent...schmeath."_

" _Sigh_."

Zer0 slowly stood up straight and joined them. " _She found me."_

. . .

When they got back, Lilith was gone.

"Huh, it seems like she doesn't know we're alive," Salvador said.

"Thank god for those New-U Stations, amirite?" Axton asked.

The bruisers turned and jumped in shock.

"What the hell is this bullshit?" one of them screamed.

They quickly disposed of the two bruisers, and busied themselves scrambling through the items there.

"Hey, here's an Echo Log!" Maya said. She held up an Echo Log. "Looks like it's Lilith's."

They gathered around it, and she pressed the button.

"-do you mean he's not there? Where is he? What? The bandits took him!? Ugh!"

The sound of footsteps slowly receded, and there was silence.

"Huh," Salvador said. "Looks like she didn't know it was on."

"How convenient," Axton muttered.

* * *

 **Just a quick note: yes, there were New-U Stations in BL1, but I choose to say: nah.**

 **Thanks for keeping up!**


	6. A Dam Fine Rescue, If I Do Say So Myself

**Heya, guys! It's been a while. But I've finally written another chapter! Thanks for sticking with me on the story thus far! Hopefully I can start to get back into the groove of things, but until then, enjoy!**

 **P.S. I kinda realized that in this chapter I made the sections a bit shorter, but hopefully that doesn't bother anyone too much :).**

 **P.P.S. Almost 2,000 views! Thanks so much!**

 **P.P.P.S. Yeah, I know, this is getting ridiculous. But if you guys find any spelling or grammar mistakes, you can PM me, and I'll fix it right away.**

 **Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well," Angel said, "Roland seems to be held up in the Bloodshot Stronghold in Three Horns Valley. You'll need to get inside, so I'll send you to Ellie. She'll construct a car for you."

. . .

"There ya go!" Ellie announced, straightening up. "Yer bandit technical."

"Thanks, Ellie," Maya said.

"No problem!" Ellie winked. "Make sure you kick their asses, ya hear me?"

When the four vault hunters jumped in the technical and sped off, Axton shivered. "Is it just me, or does that girl give me goosebumps?"

Maya looked sidelong at him. "Y'know, that's a first sign that you're falling in love with someone."

Axton was about to continue his complaining but choked on something. " _HRKK_ \- what the hell are you implying?!"

In the end, Zer0 had to drive, leaving Axton in the back seat of the car, spluttering, and Maya in the passenger seat, giggling.

. . .

After kicking Bad Maw's ass and retrieving the bridge key, they made it into the Bloodshot Stronghold.

"God damn, that's a lot of bandits," Axton breathed.

Maya groaned. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

"Maybe cuz the author made me say it!" Axton retorted.

"What are you blabbing about?"

As the two continued their bickering, Zer0 looked at Sal and shrugged. Sal hoisted his two guns. "Again, eh, amigo? Well, their loss!"

After a few minutes, Maya looked up warily. "Zer0, can you come - "

Then she groaned again, this time at the dead bandits on the floor, either sliced or shot. "Again?"

Axton looked up as well and cursed. "Dammit. Stop stealing all the fun!"

Zer0 and Sal both looked at each other. "We... uh... didn't want to interrupt your conversation!" Sal declared.

Maya rolled her eyes.

. . .

As they trudged out of the camp and fought the bandits outside, Jack's voice rung in their ECHO's. "Heya kiddos, how's it hanging? Good, I presume? Great. Listen, I've found where the bandits are keeping Roland. I've marked it on your maps, but I'll need you to clear up the place so I can send my W4R-D4N in. I'll be sending in some Loader Bots and stuff to help you out, so just make sure you guys don't become bandit dinner. Ciao!"

Maya stopped and checked her map. "Wait. Okay, so Roland is the way we're going towards! How convenient."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Loader Bots started raining in from the sky.

"Cannonball!" Jack said in their ears, laughing. "Okay. No, actually, make sure you guys don't get crushed."

. . .

"Cleared the place? Awesome job, kiddos. I'm sending in W4R-D4N to pick Roland up."

After breaking through the crudely made jail cell, they escorted Roland outside. "Thanks, Vault Hunters," he said.

The W4R-D4N flew off with Roland, and Zer0 turned to the other three vault hunters. " _We should get moving / Opportunity awaits / for our arrival._ "

. . .

Jack shifted in his seat. "Okay, you guys know how we've been trying to stop Lilith from getting a Vault Key and opening a Vault, right? Well, I heard that the Vault Key we've been looking for? It's on a train. That's right. A train. And I want to get that key before Lilith can. Can you guys fetch it? Yeah? Thanks, pumpkins."

After the brief explanation of their new mission, he strolled out of his office.

Axton stared at the Hyperion leader's retreating back. "We didn't even get a word in."

As they prepared for their next mission, Roland informed them of where to go. "Go find my spy, Mordecai. He'll tell you what to do."

They all gathered around the Fast Travel Station, and right when they were about to leave, Sal looked around. "Where's Axton?"

They found him in Marcus' gun shop, practically drooling over the guns Marcus had in store. "C'mon, Axton," Maya said, smiling. "We've got a train to catch."


End file.
